Welcome Home
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: Quinn comes home after running an errand. Fluff with a small side of sexitiems. Faberry drabble.


Summary: Quinn comes home after running an errand. Fluff with a small side of sexitiems. Faberry drabble.

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are owned by RIB.

* * *

"Next in line, please."

Hazel eyes looked up as the owner stepped up to the counter, smiling at the clerk.

"Hi. I'm renewing my passport," the woman said as she passed over the forms, watching as the clerk scanned over the forms.

"Great. Everything looks in order. A renewal is a hundred and ten dollars, available to be paid in…" the clerk went on about methods of payment and the woman quickly filled out a check, signing her name with a flourish.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray."

The clerk walked out of sight and came through a door to the side, a camera in his hands. He motioned to the chair with a smile and she sat down, smoothing her short hair before smile. He positioned the camera before snapping a picture and checking it.

"Great picture," he commented politely, showing her as she smiled demurely. Even after all these years, she didn't think she was a good picture subject, hence why she subjected her wife to be the matter of her pictures instead of herself.

"Thanks."

With that, he walked back in as she went to stand back in front of the counter, resting against it. A shimmer caught her eye and she grinned as she looked down to the diamond ring on her finger. She still couldn't get over it. She twisted the ring around the finger, playing with it and the clerk returned with the developed picture and began cutting it down to size to staple one picture to the passport papers. He handed her the other one.

"Now, what you do with this, is you put your name and number on the back of it and give it to any hot person you see," he said, winking dramatically at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"There's only one person for me, but I'll make sure to give it to her."

"I'm sure she'll be greatly honored to have it."

She smiled and he slipped an envelope to her. "All you have to do is copy down this address," he handed her a paper and pointed to the address, "and write your return address. Then you're all set."

"Thanks." _Quinn Berry-Fabray_, she wrote, smiling to herself as she filled out the rest of the envelope and handed it back.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Fabray."

"_Berry-Fabray,"_ she corrected silently to herself. "You, too."

* * *

Pushing the door open, she slipped her faux leather jacket off her shoulders and draped across the counter, dropping her keys upon it.

"Rachel? Are you home?" she called, slipping off her shoes and adjusting her v-neck faded red shirt. She padded through the entryway and came upon the living room, no wife in sight. She smiled softly at the script haphazardly placed on the table before wandering towards her—_their—_bedroom. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open silently, smiling as she saw her wife passed out across their bed in short shorts and a tank top.

She walked over and brushed the bangs away from her wife's face. The corner of her lips turning upward at the way her nose scrunched up slightly, Quinn pressed a kiss to her forehead lovingly before resting her own forehead against her wife's. Her fingers danced across the tan neck, grinning as the woman started to move, unconsciously stretching out her body.

At a soft noise emitted from the half-asleep woman, Quinn giggled. "Hey, baby."

"Hmmmnn."

Quinn giggled before kissing the tip of Rachel's nose. Her laugh amplified as a tan hand attempted to swat hers but missed completely.

"Mmm. Go 'way. Sleepin'."

"But you're going to miss the call from the Tony Committee about your award."

"Nex' week, baby," she grumbled, curling back up against her pillow.

Quinn poked her cheek before smirking evilly and straddling her wife's hips.

"Nooooo. Sleeping. Go 'way," Rachel grumbled, squirming beneath the blonde.

"But, Rae, baby, I don't wanna sleep. This bed can be used for _much _better things," she stated, a playful but sensual lilt in her voice.

"Bed. Sleeping. Shhhh…"

"_Not for long,"_ Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"Wha' was tha—QUINN!" The small body beneath Quinn squirmed violently, trying to get away from the probing fingers digging into her sides.

Quinn grinned deviously, hazel eyes alight with delight as her fingers dancing up and down her wife's sides and stomach. As tan hands and arms flailed to displace her, Quinn gripped them and pinned them above Rachel's head, her other hand continuing its sweet torture.

"Quuuiii—hahahahah—iinnnnn! S-st—haha—stop it!" Rachel bucked her hips, trying to get out from underneath the blonde as the blonde giggled above her. Quinn pressed her hips down against Rachel's as her hand stopped tickling and merely began sliding up her stomach to her sternum and back. Rachel shook with lasting spasms before she glared up at her wife.

"Are you happy? I was sleeping very nicely. You know how much my beauty sleep means to me, Quinn," Rachel chided, ending with a pout on her full lips.

"Baby, if you got any more beauty sleep, I'd have to beat all the new suitors off you with a stick, and then I'd go to jail for multiple counts of assault." She ducked down, sharing the same breath as the brunette. "Where's my 'welcome home' kiss?" Quinn tried to pout but couldn't stop the smile as her wife grinned lazily below her. The lithe brunette pressed upwards, connecting her lips with the blonde's and humming happily.

"Now, come take a nap and cuddle with me," Rachel playfully demanded, biting her lip. Quinn shook her head.

"I think I have an idea better than napping, and I think you might just like," she whispered, pressing her lips to the brunette's and rocking her hips against those below her. She smiled as she heard the intake of air as pulled back.

"I may be persuaded to come around to your way of thinking, if you choose to continue."

"Oh, I choose to continue." She rolled her hips. "Again," another roll, "and again," roll, "and _again_," a harder and slower roll, rubbing the seam of her jeans against the short shorts her wife wore.

"Well, you know what they say, actions are louder than words." Hips moved up to meet the blonde's as she pressed down, soft moans filling the air. "And your actions are screaming at me right now." Quinn's lips travelled down the side of Rachel's neck as the brunette tossed her head back against the pillow.

"Baby, I'll make you scream," Quinn breathed against her neck before nipping at the sensitive skin, drawing out a whimper.

"One last thing."

Quinn paused her movements and pulled away to look at her wife's face. She narrowed dilated hazel eyes down at coy look on Rachel's face. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Welcome home, Quinn," Rachel whispered, an endearing smile blossoming before she slipped her hands from underneath Quinn's and cupped her beautiful wife's face. She graced her with an affectionate kiss as she stroked her fingers through the short, blonde hair, scratching gently at her scalp and delighting in the shiver that ran through Quinn's body. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rachel."

* * *

Read and Review! If you want.


End file.
